Gate X3
by shishiEMPIRE
Summary: [oneshot AU mirsan]Miroku is at the airport, bored out of his wits, and he sees a most extraordinary girl. His first reaction is to feel her up, but for some reason, he just can't do it.


Gate X3

L/N: This was origionally supposed to be an InuKag but...MirSan is still my favourite pairing..so thus...And anyways. There are too many InuKag's out there so here's a happy sappy extremeley short MirSan oneshot for you . Inspired by a Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul story. And just because the scroll bar isn't small doesn't mean that it's not long...it just means that it has less dialouge...therefore less spaces.

Potetsu District Airport is definitely not an airport _just_ for Potetsu District. It's freaking big for an airport, it has way too many people, and way too many gates. It also doesn't help that the construction workers seemed to line up the gates according to their own alphabet. Luckily, I didn't have many belongings and I still had an hour left to find my Gate.

_Oh...here. Gate X...wait a minute, right next to gate M? Wow. Okay, here...Gate X3._

I was going home for the winter holidays, although, home really wasn't much. But I had to go home because I was turning 18 soon and I wanted to go back to squeeze the rest of the money that miserable old Mushin had been denying me, even though he received it just for _my_ child care. Knowing him, he probably drank it all away. And as if this wasn't enough, home was rather boring as well, we lived on an isolated area where only an occasional monk or family member would drop by our shrine. I liked college _much, much _better. Too bad the uniform code didn't apply to college students, because those skirts should apply to women everywhere. Anyways, to get on with it an announcement over the intercom had woken me from my thoughts. I look up only to see _her_.

" – I REPEAT, ALL FLIGHTS ARE DELAYED FOUR HOURS DUE TO A PASSING SNOW STORM, POTETSU DISTRICT AIRPORT APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE CAUSED DURING THIS TIME–"

I barely heard the announcement. She on the other hand had heard it loud and clear. I could see her scowling expression as she brushed her bangs aside and sighed. Despite the expression, she was still incredibly beautiful. She stood up and walked to the window. I, being me, had the strongest urge to walk over and join her, say something smooth, and maybe even go for a feelski. But something stopped me, at the time I had no idea what, but I just knew that she was different, and for some reason, I just couldn't do anything.

I suppose, at this point I would generally say that. I saw her, and she saw me and we spent an amazing night at the airport together, ended up on the same flight, joined the mile-high club , and never saw each other again. Just a fling, I would say. But that would be dishonest.

I sat in my seat for two hours gazing inadvertently at her, trying to memorize her features. She was incredible, addictive. She had alluring and curious eyes, her hair, tied in a loose ponytail was silky and suave. Her lips curved like a cherry, but became thin as she became frustrated. During those two hours, I attempted to figure out what to say to her. I came up with nothing, and mentally exhausted, I checked my watch for the time. I was surprised to see that it nearly read midnight. I would be spending the first three hours of my adult life, sitting idly in an airport. I sighed again, and stood up, unsure of even why I stood up. I walked up to her, unthinkingly, and as she turned to look up, I smoothly turned to the left and headed for the bathroom. As I made my way from Gate X3 I passed Gate X4, Gates R, and several others.

Suddenly, it seemed that young couples, my age were everywhere. One sharing a headphone over there, another, huddled together for warmth. It wasn't like I was afraid of commitment or anything. It was just that I hadn't found _her_ yet. Whether or not this girl was just a random bump in a long line of hormones, or if she really was the one, I didn't know. But, maybe all my charades of hitting on anything that had long hair, a C cup, and stayed still long enough were over.

I finally reached the bathroom and I leaned over the sink, turned it on, and splashed a little water on my face. Maybe it was just fatigue setting in. I gazed at myself in the mirror and practised what I could possibly say to her. All of my lines seemed frivolous and I finally settled on a lame " Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Obvious, maybe, but quaint.

As I neared Gate X3 I sucked in a deep breath, I finally reached it, breathed out, and stepped into view.

She was on the phone.

I unclenched my sweaty palms and a brackish wave of relief and regret washed over . I sighed, resumed my seat, and listened.

Her voice wasn't too high, it wasn't too low, it wasn't overly smooth, soft, chirpy, peppy, breathy, sexy, squeaky, it wasn't any of these things, but it seemed to suit her perfectly.

" Yes, I know, bro– No! Don't feed the cat_ that_– " She paused, listening, and then burst out in laughter. For some reason, her happiness made me happy as well. She eventually hung up and took out a thick book. The book was dog-eared, and worn, obviously, one of her favourites. A man walked over, I followed him with my eyes as he sat down in the seat next to her. I immediately decided that I disliked him greatly. At the same time, my heart sank.

_A boyfriend? No. He wouldn't have disappeared for the last three hours. So who is he?_

" Good book?" he inquired, attempting to strike up a conversation. I quietly observed from my seat.

_Psh. What a sleaze..._

She shrugged, " I don't know." she fixed a steely gaze on him, " characterization's a bit dry." he took the hint, stood up, and walked sheepishly back to his seat. While my hate for him receded, my appreciation towards her increased more and more.

My cell phone rang and as I answered it, she looked up. Seeing that I had seen this, she smiled politely, I nearly had a heart attack. I had to kick myself to not smile like a stupid fool. I returned with a seedy grin and

" Mushin?"

We talked for about ten minutes. He was drunk, I could tell because whilst he serenaded a song about pandas and other vague things, he seemed to forget that I was on the line, and he began to apologize profusely to someone named Fuwakakiki. I had no idea what he was going on about, so I eventually shut off my cell phone, hoping that I would arrive before he died of alcohol poisoning.

She had finished her book and stuck it back into her bag. She stood up and took her backpack with her. Surely, she wasn't leaving? I looked at my watch again. No. There was atleast an hour and a half before the passengers were to board the flight. I sighed in relief as she soon came back, having purchased something from the gift store. I readjusted my position to see what it was. It was one of those little make-it-yourself snow globes. A last minute gift for her little brother I assumed, but she didn't put it in her backpack. Instead, she opened up the cardboard box and took the separate pieces apart from their secured packaging. She set them on the chair next to her. Then she opened up her backpack, took out a binder and slid a picture out of the clear cover. The photograph was of a family, I suppose that the little boy and cat were the ones mentioned in the cell phone call. She took out the snow globes backing and then creased the edges of the photo slightly. She searched through her pack for a pair of scissors but found none. I wondered if I had one,

_Didn't they usually have a pair in those little complimentary air plane packs?_

I found none, it didn't matter however, she seemed satisfied with just folding the sides to fit. She clasped the frames together holding the picture in between. She took the little bag of white confetti and poured it into the rounder and fuller, clear container. Then, taking a water bottle, she filled it 3/4's way. Finally, she did something I didn't understand until later. She set the water filled compartment on the chair next to her, steadying it, so it wouldn't tip over. She removed a long string of beads, wait– no, not beads. Coral. She removed one piece and tied a knot at the bottom of the string. She dropped it into the compartment and secured the frame over it. She shook it a few times, and gathered the trash and stood up to throw it away. I smiled appreciatively at the falling snow in the snow globe. The coral a sort of...trademark.

Suddenly she ran back and stuffed the newly made coral snow globe into her backpack along with everything else. She fished in her bag for a moment and then removed her air plane ticket.

_What? No! There's still an hour left!_

I thought frantically, confused of why she was preparing to leave. Then it hit me. I was really quite dim-witted. The seating area was an area for both Gate X3 passengers _and_ Gate X4 passengers. I began to panic as she pulled her backpack over her right shoulder.

My hands clenched into fists.

She stood up, pushing a free lock of hair over her left ear.

They began to sweat.

She took a step.

I began to hold my breath.

And another.

_If I don't do anything now..._

And another, she held her ticket in her mouth as she readjusted her bag strap.

_Then I will never be able to._

She walked to the boarding line to Osaka. I let it go. I knew I would regret this, I watched her fish around in her bag, probably for a passport or something. She puzzled me, instead she scribbled something in her planner, ripped the page out, and retrieved a shorter thread of coral. She folded the scrap over it, and my heart stopped as she walked towards me. She walked over, dropped it in my hand, hoisted her backpack into a position that she was more comfortable with, and left. I watched her the entire way as she walked out of the gate. She didn't look back once.

I glanced at my hand, still scrunched over whatever it was that she had given me. My hand was burning from where she had touched me. I opened up my hand to see whatever it was that was scrawled on the scrap.

_Sango Owari_

_just in case you ever get bored or anything.._

_XXX-765-0318_

I glanced at the string of coral, of sango. Now I understood.

" How fitting." I muttered to myself.

And so I sat down waiting for the hour to pass so I could go home, and make a very important call.

Barely any interaction took place, something much deeper did.

Muahaha. See, I have prevailed in finding a way to write a romancy one shot without fluff or citrus. I have attained the opposite meaning in writing! wow. I suck.

My reasons for not writing fluff: it's cute and ridiculous and I know the hott sex is gonna come soon after so what's the point?

My reasons for not writing citrus: it's extremely embarrasing to write and I feel really retarded doing it. So if you ever want any lemons the most you'll ever get is a cup of water and a lime in it like at restaraunts. They'll be so watered down you'll hardly be able to taste the citrus.

In any case I suppose that it could be considered fluff...

I think I went a little overboard with the snow globes..thing..

I just realized I didn't use Miroku's name once in that whole freaking thing.

Gate X3 as in gate of Heart/love, haha get it? I'm so gay...

You know, a lot of people don't know what mile-high club is. Well, its when nice mummies and daddies, er, express themselves, a mile above ground. Usually in a bathroom or whatever on a plane. As for the snow globe. I've seen one of those kits in Michael's (art store). Very good, never tried it tho...costs about five dollars, don't know if those are the materials used...maybe I should actually buy one...

Well in any case. I'm exhausted. This took 20 min of Spanish class, 30 minutes of Math class, and 10 minutes of Science on the first day. I spent 47 minutes of Math and 2 of Science the second day, I spent about two hours editing it and typing it up and I can type approximately 200 words per minute, but I spent more time thinking and editing so yeah...I spent about 10 minutes each class period trying to figure out what to write as well. Yay. The end ..

lingy


End file.
